The Priestess of the Isle
by Lenariah
Summary: Lenariah's memories are gone, and her old life over. When Morgause and Morgana find her poisoned in the forest, and bring her back from the brink of death, Lenariah is forever indebted to them. But once she realizes the severity of their plans, will her loyalties be tested? Returning to Camelot is only the beginning, how far will they go to see the end of Uther Pendragon? OC
1. Prologue: Behind Enemy Lines

**Hello everyone! This story starts at the beginning of the third season of Merlin. This chapter is going to be a short one because it is a prologue. I promise most chapters will be much longer. Also a forewarning, I will try not to make this story a lot like the show but it will follow it somewhat. There will be much new content, I just wanted to warn you guys in advance.**

 **Anyways I hope you will like this story and that you will give it a chance. I have a lot of plans for the people of Camelot, that even Nimueh couldn't foresee! Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Behind Enemy Lines**

It's almost been a year, since Morgana and Morgause had found me in the woods, poisoned and a brink from death. It was to them whom I owed my life, them whom had given me another chance. They've treated me like a sister, shown me nothing but love, and I will always be loyal to them. That is why, that is exactly why.

My name is Lenariah, I have no memory of the life I had before meeting the sisters, and I no longer feel the urge to find my past anymore. I have a life now, a family, and something worth fighting for. You see, I as well would like to see magic returned to the kingdom, for I too, would love to use my gifts without the risk of being burned at the stake.

The past year has been filed with many challenges, many scrimmages and many healing potions. Morgause has been amazing, she's treated me like I was just as much her sister as Morgana. She's taught us many things, and has broadened our magical skills beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It was time.

Morgana and I have been preparing for this moment for a long time. It will be my first journey to the beautiful city of Camelot, but I know there will be nothing to fear. Morgana is looked highly upon by the kingdom, with her, they will welcome me with open arms. You see, young ladies being held captive by a band of renegade bandits is rather alarming, and is cause for pity. Now I myself don't like the thought of being pitied, but I am aware that it is sometimes your best option.

"It's almost time, better prepare ourselves," Morgana smiled at me.

It was kind of strange how we looked so similar, yet the little things made all the difference. Long black hair, dark eyebrows and a slender form marked us both. Yet, where as Morgana wore extravagant ringlets, mine only had a slight wave to it. Lightly tanned skin and green eyes were the only other differences in my appearance compared to hers.

Morgause grabbed a broken brush and started ratting up our hair. Lets face it, no girl on the run has time to fix their hair. She also brought us ragged looking dresses, ones that she had definitely dragged through the forest for a good hour last night. Last part was our make up, which included mostly dirt and moss. After dressing as realistically as we could, Morgana and I stood and looked at each other. I had to say she had definitely seen better days, but what the hell, so have I. I'm sure I looked just as bad, we looked like wild women.

"Sisters, this is where we part," Morgause said sadness coulding her voice. "I will keep in touch with you, but we must be cautious. We cannot have them suspecting either one of you, of anything. Keep your heads low, and stay together. The Pendragon's rule is coming to an end." Morgause hugged us both, and led us to the edge of our small clearing.

"The prince and his men are close now, keep heading west and you';; run straight into them. Hide until the bandits are killed, it is very important they believe you've been held by them. Now go, you don't have much time." She all but shoved us into the forest, and we began our short journey.

The forest was dark, dangerous and dramatic. The way the fog obscured your sight, the way the roots of the trees laid waiting to trip anyone trying to run. Even the trees around us, were bare and fragile. It was all done by Morgause obviously, to give us a more dramatic entrance. It's easier to escape from bandits in the fog, then when you can see for miles in front of you. Yet still, even knowing it wasn't natural, after being in this forest a year, it was still strange to see the forest this way. It wasn't the forest I knew, so I made sure to stick close to Morgana.

From the distance, I heard the sound of swords clanging against each other. Men's screams and battle cries filled the air. We were close now, just through the trees. Morgana stopped in her steps, also bringing me to a halt.

"Wait, the fights almost over, any minute now," she whispered.

So we waited, for what seemed like a lifetime. Clang after clang, scream after scream. The battlefield was a great place to be, but it didn't come without its downfalls. For me, they happened to be the annoyingly ear shattering sounds of steel against steel. Finally it came to an end and there was nothing but silence. Prince Arthur and his men must be checking for survivors.

"Time for our grand entrance." Morgana winked at me and grabbed my hand. I squeezed back and let her lead me out into the open.

At first all I could make out were shapes, adna aprt of me realized that if this went wrong we were extremely outnumbered. The logical side of me understood that Morgana was the kings loving ward, there was nothing to worry about. We were close enough now I could actually make out faces. Each and everyone of them had the same expression, complete surprise.

"Morgana?" A fair haired pretty boy whispered.

Well, well, well this has to be Prince Arthur. Throughout the year we have been together, Morgana has told me many things about the people back at Camelot. Arthur was everything she ever said he was, the guy who had it all. The name, the looks, everything about him screamed 'I'm a prince'. Of all the people in Camelot, he was the one Morgana spoke most highly of.

"Arthur," She gasped, stumbling towards him.

"Where have you been? What happened to you?" Arthur asked, picking the leaves and moss out of her hair. He seemed sincerely worried about her well being, maybe he would have been a good king.

"I was held captive by a group of bandits, Lenariah and I finally escaped together. I can't believe you've finally found me." Morgana wept, throwing herself at Arthur. I wasn't surprised with her acting skills, we've done a lot of practicing.

For the first time, everyone's eyes fell on me. I watched as they took in my appearance, and breathed a sign of relief when I didn't see one suspecting face. That wasn't completely true, one boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked suspicious, but not at me, at Morgana. That must be Merlin, the boy who poisoned her last year. He was the one we needed to convince, not all the other idiots that believed everything she says, but him.

"Let's get back to Camelot, my father will be delighted by your return." Arthur said grabbing his horse. "Of course your welcome to, Lenariah. Any friend of Morgana's is a friends of Camelot's." he smiled a little half smile at me.

Not likely... I thought to myself as I smiled back. Arthur helped Morgana on the back of his horse and climbed on himself.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked, snapping back from whatever world he was just in.

"Do you expect her to walk back to Camelot?" I couldn't contain my smile, no matter how hard I tried. Arthur may be a prince, and he may be arrogant but he was kind of funny.

"Oh, right." Merlin said quickly getting on his horse and riding over to me. "Give me your hand," I did, and he pulled me up surprisingly easily. Morgana and I made eye contact, and for that split second we smiled. For we knew, from that point on, we were behind enemy lines.

* * *

 **A/N: Prologue Complete! I hope it captured your attention and brings you back for chapter 1!. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Deception

**Hello Everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter, nothing to big happens, Im saving that for the next chapter. :)**

 **I do not own Merlin or the storyline. I only own my character and the unique changes I make to the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I awoke, feeling more rested then I had in months. Rolling over, I realized I was in a bed. An actual, four poster, comfortable bed. So this is what royalty felt like, Morgana must really hate Uther to throw all this away for the forest. The blanket was white, and filled with what must have been the softest feathers in all the kingdom, and if not, they came in close second to the pillows.

I thought back to the day before, and the ride back to Camelot. Morgana had fallen asleep almost instantly, or at least she acted like she was asleep for effect. I wasn't really sure. The prince and his servant spent the whole ride bickering back and forth to each other, neither of them bothered me with questions, they just let me be. I was sincerely thankful for that, and in exchange I kept silent and just enjoyed the company of other human beings. Morgause and Morgana were all I needed, but it was still nice to be around other people.

That's when I started thinking about my past, well, I should say lack thereof. While I loved in the forest with Morgana and Morgause the thought of any kind of past life didn't phase me, but now, going into civilization, a small part of me started wondering again. What if someone recognized me here? Then what would I do? I couldn't just leave my sisters, they needed me, and I needed them.

Speaking of, I needed to find Morgana.

At the foot of the bed lay a package with a small piece of parchment attached to it. Opening it, with slightly trembling fingers, I read the fine handwriting.

Lena,

Lady Morgana asked me to bring these too you, and asks that when you awake, to join her in her chambers.

-Lady Morgana's maid,

Gwen

I folded the letter back into its original arrangement and opened the package. Inside lay an emerald green dress, soft to the touch, and more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. The dress had a low neckline trimmed in gold, and sleeves that grew wider the closer they came to the wrists. I smiled to myself, leave it to Morgana to keep me well dressed. I would have to go thank her. Lifting the dress out of the package I noticed a few things laying in the bottom. A gold chain that seemed to be worn as a belt, and a beautiful gold necklace in the shape of a snake.

I hurriedly dressed myself, not understanding why you would wear a belt over a dress, but who was I too question. Working on my hair was blissfully easier in the castle than it was in the woods. The mirrors were larger, hair brushes were softer, and frizz was much easier to control with water. After brushing my hair out I decided to leave it down, instead of spending more time by braiding it or pulling it back. I left my room and suddenly realized I had no idea where Morgana's chambers were.

When we arrived last night, I had dazed out and wasn't aware of how I had gotten into the room. Before I could decide which direction to wander in, Prince Arthur stepped out of the room across the hall.

"Good morning," he said politely, locking the door behind him.

"Good morning, my lord." Flattery and politeness were two things you couldn't go wrong with when it came to royalty. "I'm sorry to bother you, but could you point me in the direction of Lady Morgana's chambers?" I asked before he could walk away.

"Follow me, I'm heading there anyway," he smiled and started heading down the hall. I caught up to him and we walked in silence. The castle was huge, countless hallways that all looked the same, many closed doors and opened windows. The structure was beautiful.

"You and Morgana must have grown close, how long have you guy's known each other?" he asked. His tone held no hint of interrogation, only of honest curiosity.

"Almost a year, Morgana was already being held when they captured me."

"I'm truly sorry for the wrong that has been done to you, but you need not fear, your safe here in Camelot."

"Thank you my lord, you could not imagine how good it feels to hear you say that." I smiled at him. It was the truth, it meant he didn't even question the things we've said. The problem with men was that they always believed a beautiful woman.

After climbing a spiral staircase, we finally entered Morgana's chambers. Her room was beautiful, feminine and decorated with fresh flowers of different assortments. Above all that, her bed was the nicest commodity of them all. I thought my bed was comfortable, but by the looks of it, hers was ten times softer. Nothing but the best for the Kings ward.

Morgana smiled at us as we entered, tears watering her eyes. She looks so innocent.. Do I come across as that fragile?" I wondered. She wore a long sleeved white night dress, looking more like an angel from heaven then a witch with revenge in her heart.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked her, concern evident on his face.

"I'm alright. I'm just glad to be home." Morgana sniffed, letting a fake tear slide down her cheek.

"How did you guy's escape?"

"They moved us about a week ago, I don't know why. It might have been because of the patrol from Camelot." The three of us had came up with a story about our escape weeks before we went running to Arthur last night. We had to be sure it was full proof, in case there were any doubts.

"The patrol found you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I thought I was going to be free. One of them ran up to our cage and said he'd be back to free us, then, I watched as each of them were cut down where they stood. I thought all was lost, but last night the bandits were so distracted with their loot, Lena and I escaped without being seen. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it, I thought it was all a dream."

It was strange. Morgana wasn't even that great of a liar. It wasn't the words that came out of her mouth that made her believable, it was her soft voice, filled with fear and gratefulness. It was no wonder Arthur looked at her with such sincerity, she played the damsel in distress very well.

"I'm glad your home safe," Arthur patted her on the shoulder. Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a brotherly hug. After they parted, the Prince lifted himself off the bed and started heading towards the door.

"My father would like to see the both of you once you feel rested enough, I have duties to attend to so I'll see you later." He smiled at us and opened Morgana's door. Merlin stood on the other side looking bewildered.

"Once your done here, my sword needs sharpening."

"Yes Sire, I'll head straight there." Merlin smiled looking relieved. He turned on his heels ready to follow Arthur when Morgana called out to him.

"Merlin, I want to speak with you."

He turned back around reluctantly, slowly entering the room.

"I know what you did, you tried to poison me." Her voice trembled as she spoke. I saw the shame spread across Merlin's face like a disease.

"I didn't want to." He mumbled, looking over at me. I could tell he felt awkward, he probably thought Morgana was going to get him in trouble or something. She did have the power to have him executed.

"It's ok Merlin, I understand why you did it. You were just trying to save your friends, if I was in that situation I would have done the same."

"Really?" Surprise flickered through the shame. I couldn't tell if he believed her or if he was just going along with it. Merlin was different than Arthur, he wasn't as readable as the Prince was.

"I was so naive Merlin, I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But trust me, I have seen the evils of the world and I now understand what Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I'm hoping you can forgive me," she let another tear slide down her cheek, and Merlin walked closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry for all that you've been through, and it's good to have you back." He smiled. This was going to be so much easier than I thought it was going to be.

Merlin even believed her, that left no one to convince. He waved hello to me, and made his way out of Morgana's quarters, closing her door behind him.

As soon as his footsteps echoed down the stairs, Morgana started laughing.

Did you see those fools, both of them were like putty in my hands," she said jumping out of bed.

"It was a lot easier than I thought," I admitted.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about. With me being the kings loving ward they would never think I'd betray them."

"I knew that you had nothing to worry about, I'm not in high standings like you."

"They may not know you, but they think you were trapped with me for a year. they known we have a bond, Uther won't deny me when I ask for you to stay in the cas-" a light knock on the door silenced her.

"My lady?" a feminine voice called.

"Come in,"

"You seem well, I'm glad." the dark skinned girl smiled. "Lena, it's nice to meet you. I hope you found the package without too much trouble."

"Yes, thank you." I smiled at her, she seemed nice. Morgana had told me about their friendship, how Gwen was the only one she really still liked here in Camelot. As she helped Morgana get dressed, I started feeling slightly bad for her. I wonder if she liked taking care of Morgana everyday, she obviously didn't mind it but there had to be other things she would rather be doing. Right?

After Gwen completed her work, Morgana looked beautiful. She wore a stunning sequence white dress, with long sleeves and a tight waist. Her hair was done in spiral curls each one more perfect than the other. Oh Camelot, you have no idea what you're up against.

"Shall we?" she smiled darkly at me.

"We shall," I smiled back, following her down her staircase.

It didn't take as long to get to the throne room as it did to get to Morgana's from mine. It was interesting to see more of the castle, it was going to take a while to get used to but Morgana seemed to manage it just fine. I wondered how long it would take me to remember what hallways led where.

Upon entering the throne room, I got my first look at Uther Pendragon. He looked like a king, regal and in charge. I could see the resemblance between him and Arthur, but I assumed Arthur got his angelic features from his mother. Uther was in the middle of a conversation with one of his knights, but all his attention came to Morgana as we stepped inside.

"Leave us,"

Everyone instantly headed towards the door, some smiled, others gave slight nods. Once the room was cleared and the guards had closed the door, Morgana ran towards Uther. They met in the middle, and embraced like a father and daughter would. It was strange to see how happy he was that she was back, when I knew how much she hated him. Tears slipped from his eyes, leaving Morgana to wipe them away with her sleeve. It seemed to be a very heartfelt moment for him.

"You two should sit," he said finally acknowledging me. I didn't blame him, he didn't know me, why should he feel any relief that I'm ok. I felt strangely out of place in this city, like I didn't really belong, which was true. No one knew me, I was the stranger that was saved with the king's ward.

"No, that's all we've done for the past year, sit and pray that you haven't given up on me," Morgana fake cried.

"You should know I'd never give up on you, I've had people searching everywhere for you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, I was horrible to you. I defied you, insulted you, been a burden to you. Honestly I don't know how you put up with me. But for now on, I promise I will show you the love and respect you deserve." Wow, she really was laying it on thick wasn't she. Uther smiled gratefully and hugged her again.

"Please introduce me to your friend," Uther smiled nicely at me.

"This is Lena, we've been held captive together for a very long time. She's very dear to me, and I was hoping she could stay here in the castle," You could see it on his face that he would grant her, almost anything she could ask for, and if this is what she wanted it was easy enough for him to give.

"If that would make you happy. Lena where do you hail from?" he asked, making polite conversation.

"I'm not quite sure, Sire. When I was taken by the bandits, they did so forcefully. I have no memories of my past." It was the half truth, I didn't have any memories but it wasn't because of the bandits.

"You poor girl, so you have no home to return to? Of course you may stay here, as long as Morgana will's it, I will allow it. You can keep the room Arthur took you too last night."

"Thank you, your highness," I bowed my head slightly to show my gratitude. Morgana had told me the best way to get on Uther's side is sweet talking and agreeing with his beliefs. Did Arthur really carry me to my room? Probably not, he probably had his servant do it, I smiled at myself.

"We shall leave you to your Council," Morgana said.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I stayed with Morgana in her room, as she came up with a plan to meet Morgause tonight. It wouldn't be that hard, if we were caught all Morgana would have to say was that we were going for a walk and they would believe her.

Once the moon rose in the sky, and there was no hint of light from the horizon, Morgana and I set out to meet our sister. We didn't have to travel far, Morgana new of a fast way from her room out of the castle, that didn't have many guards. We slipt out of the castle unnoticed, and made our way to the stables. The guards of Camelot were strange, we road out right past them and they didn't even ask us where we were going at this hour. I assumed it was because it was Morgana and it wasn't their place to question her.

The ride to the cave wasn't very long, it only took about 20 minutes on horseback it seemed. Morgause awaited us, delight spread across her face.

"My sisters, how have you fared?" she asked hugging us both.

"Camelot has welcomed back it's daughter with open arms," Morgana smirked.

"Uther? Does he suspect you?" she directed at me.

"Not in the slightest, he believes me a poor girl with nowhere to go," I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"What about the boy?"

"Merlin? he believes I've changed. He's right of course, but soon he will see exactly how much."

"You've both done well, the tears of Uther Pendragon have only just begun to fall." Morgause promised, as Morgana ripped off the part of her sleeve she wiped Uther's tears with.

We followed Morgause over to a cauldron filled with what looked like boiling mud. Morgause held her hand out for the torn cloth, and Morgana handed it to her without a second thought. As Morgause threw it in, I watched as the mud eerily crept over the top of it, sending it down to the bottom. After it was fully covered, Morgause grabbed a root that was on the Altar. It was strange, I hadn't seen it's like before. As she threw it in, screams pierced the night that sent chills up and down my spine.

"The mandrake root is very special, only those with magic can hear it's cries. But, for those without magic, it pierces their very soul, twisting your unconscious into nothing more but fear and dread. Uther will find his kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind." She smiled evily, stirring the cauldron.

"Mid paem wundorcraeft paes ealdan aeqb ic pe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond pa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heore afylb." Morgause chanted, as she curned the cauldron. Her eyes glowed gold, then she pulled the muddy Mandrake root out of the bubbling cauldron and handed it to Morgana.

"Hang this under Uther's bed," she commanded.

"Yes sister, we must be getting back now, before we are missed." Morgana said, hiding the root under her cloak.

"Of course, until next time my sisters," she smiled.

"Until next time," I smiled back, getting on the horse. We headed back into Camelot, just as unnoticed as when we left. As Morgana went to do as she was told I made my way back to my room, to call it a night. Who knew what was in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Starting next chapter Lenariah starts having her own personality, since so far shes only been in the back ground and hasn't had much dialogue. It was hard to try to find her things to say when everyone was so excited about Morgana being back but now that the first excitement has past, Lena can have more conversations! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: What have we done?

**A/N: Again I do not own Merlin or the story line. I only own my character and the changes I make in the story. I hope everyone enjoys! :)**

* * *

"Lenariah?" Merlin's voice called through the barrier, waking me from my slumber.

"One moment!" I called. I climbed out of bed and walked to the door.

"Good morning," I smiled nicely, allowing him to walk into the room. He was dressed as he had been yesterday, blue shirt, red handkerchief and a brown coat.

"Morning," he said grinning from ear to ear. He gave me a once over and his smiled turned into a frown. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Well yes, but the suns up so I guess I should be too," I said awkwardly, shuffling over to the wardrobe full of the beautiful garments Morgana gave to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, Arthur sent me to ask you if you would like to watch the knights practice. He feels bad because of what you've been through,"

"So, what your saying is, that by watching Arthur swing a sword, I'm going to feel better?" I laughed picking out a red gown with silver trimming and laid it across the bed.

"Well, that is his idea, yes. Maybe you will get lucky and one of the knights will beat him today," he chuckled.

"Some fresh air is sounding rather nice," I grinned, grabbing the brush off the vanity, lightly pulling it through my long dark hair.

"I'll wait outside while you get ready," I waited until the door closed behind him and threw my nightgown over my head. Thankfully the gown I chose to wear today wasn't hard to get on by myself. I pinned my hair back into a bun and headed for the door. All in all it only took me ten minutes.

"I'm ready," I called, walking through the door. Merlin nodded and led me down through the castle. I was starting to think that the walk there was taking longer than it should of until I realized we were going outside of the castle. The walk to the training ground wasn't too far and the silence between us wasn't awkward, it was relaxing.

"As you can see this is the training ground, over there are the Neanderthals of Camelot," Merlin whispered pointing to the group of knights by the weapon racks.

"You decided to come," Arthur's voice rang from behind us. "By the way Merlin, call them Neanderthals one more time and you can be my opponent." he said, smacking the back of Merlin's head as he walked by.

"Are you training as well, my lord?" I asked, noticing he had all of his armor on.

"Of course, what kind of prince would I be if I didn't train as much as my knights do," he scoffed, heading over to the other men. Merlin handed Arthur his sword and a scrap of cloth. I walked over just in time to hear Arthur telling him to keep me company while they sparred. Merin smiled at me, at least he wasn't irritated to be stuck talking to a girl.

"Hello, don't expect to much, it's actually quite boring," Merlins cute little dimples were showing like they always were when he smiled.

It was then that I started wondering what I was doing. I was the enemy, just last night I was a part of a plan to bring Uther down. Arthur and Merlin weren't bad people, they didn't seem to deserve what Morgana had in store for them. Arthur, the PRINCE went out of his way (well not really because he sent Merlin) to make me feel welcome here. He didn't have to include me in anything, he did so because that was the kind of person he is. Merlin didn't have to make small talk with me and act like he enjoyed my company he did so because he was that kind of person. Do these people deserve to be betrayed the way that they are. Did I really have the nerve to accept their consideration and then stab them in the back when they had done nothing but make me feel at home here?

No, even though I don't have any memories of my past self I doubt that I was ever that heartless of a person. Morgana may have her reasons and she may be right, but from what I have experienced so far from being in Camelot, when the time came I don't think I could intentionally harm Arthur, Merlin or Gwen and that scared me. I can't betray my sisters, they were the ones that found me, but when push came to shove could I be the one to stab the blade in Arthur's chest? No, it was as simple as that. I was stuck between a wall and a hard place.

I snapped back into reality to see Merlin tying the scrap of cloth over Arthur's eyes. What the hell are they doing?" I wondered to myself. After he was done, Merlin came and took his place beside me.

"You haven't seen Arthur fight before have you?" he said reading my expression.

"I lost my memory remember?" I said, not taking my eyes off the prince and the knights walking up to him. Yes I said knights plural. How could a blindfolded man even be asked to take on two with full vision.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking,"

"No, no, don't be sorry. I didn't mean to sound bitter or anything, I was just pointing out that I don't know if I've ever seen Arthur or not."

The scrimmage started, and even blindfolded, Arthur fought with an unmatched amount of grace and proficiency. It took a very small amount of time for him to defeat his two attackers.

"Again," he called. Once again he dis-armed them faster then I would of thought possible. Yanking the blindfold off eh headed over towards Merlin and I.

"Let's change weapons," he called over his shoulders, the two knights followed orders and grabbed two small chain maces. "What'd you think?" Arthur asked Merlin, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I've seen better," Merlin shrugged. I smiled slightly, it was hard not to, Merlin and Arthur's relationship was too amusing to do otherwise.

"Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed aren't you Merlin," Arthur smirked.

"Hey, you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana and Lena," Merlin huffed.

"That's because you were hiding behind a tree the whole time," Arthur sighed flabbergasted. I couldn't contain it, the laughter escaped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said between gasps of air.

"See? I am funny," Arthur wiggled his eyebrows at Merlin and turned back towards the knights.

"I was not!" Merlin yelled exasperated.

"I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlin here," Arthur said, holding his sword in front of his face, mimicking a tree. "I'm Merlin, please don't hurt me," he fake coward in fear.

"Yes, you are so funny," Merlin murmured sarcastically.

As Arthur got back to fighting with the two knights again, I turned to Merlin.

"The both of you are funny," I said.

"Well, thank you, it's about time I get a little notice," he smiled.

We went back to watching Arthur fight, everything was going well. I couldn't believe the grace the prince had, the knights had it too. You could tell they all had been fighting for quite some time. All of a sudden Arthur's sword flung out of his hand in an unnatural way. I felt the magic in the air and gasped. Someone else had magic. As the sword hit the ground one of the knight's maces slugged Arthur in the stomach instantly dropping him. Unfortunately he landed face first in the mud.

Arthur rose and rubbed the mud out of his eyes.

"That's enough for the day," he said between breaths. It must hurt to get hit in the stomach by one of those, I couldn't imagine what it would feel like.

"I will see all of you at the feast for Morgana tonight," he said in dismissal, heading over to us.

"That was quite a spectacle," I smiled at him.

"Yes quite," he grumbled, hanging his sword up and using Merlin's coat as a towel. I wondered if Merlin got tired of being treated like that, it didn't seem like it. I also wondered who had used magic, who ever it was obviously wasn't trying to kill Arthur. I decided to forget about it for now, maybe I'll mention it to Morgana later.

I walked back to the castle with Merlin and Arthur, listening to them grumble at each other. I enjoyed their company very much, it was carefree and you could see the friendship between them. Merlin was more than just Arthur's servant, he was his friend. That also said something about the prince, if you were friends with your servant how bad of a person could you really be? I didn't see Uther talking to any of his servants.

"I'm going to go change and get ready for the feast," Arthur announced, heading in the direction our rooms were.

"Merlin?" I called as he started to walk away.

"Yes?

"Could you point me in the direction of the physician? My head feels foggy."

"Are you alright? This way, Gaius can help." he said, leading me down another hallway I haven't been before. When we reached a door, Merlin grabbed it and walked through.

"Merlin, you could knock," I hissed in embarrassment, seeing the old man look up from his table.

"I live here," Merlin frowned. I looked at him in bewilderment and turned back to the older man. He had white shoulder length hair and one of his eyeballs was slightly bulging. "Gaius could you get her something for a headache?"

"Well sure, is everything alright dear?" he asked, walking over to a shelf full of potions.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts." I shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

"Here you go, drink it up and if it comes back before bed let someone know, I'll send Merlin with another potion." I gagged the potion down and gave the vial back to Gaius.

"Thank you, I'm going to go lay down in my chambers for a little while," I said goodbye to each of them and started towards the other side of the castle. It wasn't as hard to find my way as I thought it was going to be. I only got lost twice and thankfully there were guards to point me in the right direction.

I entered my chambers and went straight for the bed. Someone had cleaned while I had been gone, my bed was made and my dirty clothes weren't where I had taken them off at. At the moment I didn't care, all I wanted was to curl up amongst the pillows and sleep. I took my shoes off and crawled onto the bed, sprawling myself out like a cat. It wasn't long before sleep took over.

Morgana showed up an hour before the celebration with Gwen in tow.

"You look beautiful," I smiled at her groggily as she entered the room. She did, her hair was done in an extravagant side braid which complimented her stunning silver dress.

"Now it's your turn, Gwen said she would be more than happy to help you with your hair." I met Gwen's eyes to make sure she actually wanted to. I didn't agree with servants, I wasn't royalty and she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. The smile on her face said otherwise, maybe that was one of the things about being a servant that she liked doing. She was a girl, most girls liked doing hair and makeup.

Morgana went straight to the armour, looking through every gown. "None of these will do, I'll just be a moment," She smiled graciously and left the room.

"You really don't have too you know, I'm not nobility by any means," I said sincerely.

"I don't mind, it'll give us some time to get to know one another. You and Lady Morgana do look oftly similar," she said lightly running the brush through my hair.

"It's a little strange isn't it. She's just the paler princess version," I grinned.

"Your both beautiful, are you sure you didn't come from a noble family? You lost your memory didn't you?"

"I've thought about it, but if I was of noble birth, there would be people looking for me like there were for Morgana."

Gwen just shrugged and started the curls. I had never had my hair done like that before, at least since I was found in the forest.

"Everyone here has been very kind," I spoke up.

"Most are, Camelot is a good kingdom. The king and prince do as much as they can to take care of their land."

Morgana returned with a gold gown. It was even comparable to the brilliant silver one that adorned her.

"This is beautiful, thank you very much," I said eyeing the dress that must have cost Uther a fortune.

"Arthur lost a bet a couple of years ago, I made him search for the softest gold silk in the whole kingdom," she grinned.

I tried to imagine the moment between the two, and felt a sadness creep into my chest. There was a time when Morgana and Arthur were as close as brother and sister. Of course I knew she still cared about him, it was Uther she hated. But I couldn't help thinking that there was a time when Morgana loved these people, truly and unconditionally. Would that all change when she decided to make her move against Uther?

After finishing the curls, Gwen pinned it so that the majority of my black hair fell over one shoulder. She even powdered my face, outlined my eyes and put a light shade of lipstick on me.

"Ready to look in the mirror?" She asked.

I turned and couldn't believe what I saw, the gold dress really made my tan skin glow. My ringlets were perfect and my face looked like a dolls.

"It's time." Morgana said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

"What about Gwen?" I asked like the idiot I was.

"I'll be there later, I need to head to the kitchens," she smiled sadly, bidding us farewell.

Morgana and I headed down to the great hall, she told me about how the mandrake root should take effect soon, and asked me what I did with my day. I told her about being invited to the training grounds, meeting Gaius and getting lost on my way back to the room.

We were greeted by cheers as we entered. Everyone was thrilled Morgana was back. I followed her awkwardly around talking with the guests. Soft music played in the background, trays with different treats were being carried by servants. It was definitely a celebration. I saw Arthur leaning nonchalantly against one of the many pillars. He wore a dress up shirt, a nice change from his usual armor. Uther had a glass of wine in his hand, and bore a huge smile. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"Our guest of honor has arrived!" He called seeing Morgana.

I slipped away, leaving her to the vultures so to speak, and headed over to the appetizer table. I grabbed a glass of wine and took a drink, it was better than any of the wine I had had in the forest. I took another long drink and turned towards the head of the party. Uther had stood up out of his chair and was heading down to Morgana.

"Music please, I would like to welcome my ward home with dance," I could tell that he wasn't on his first glass of wine, but the smile on his face was so genuine it made my heart hurt. He loved her, he may be a tyrant but he loved her.

Everyone started dancing, and I do mean everyone; Even Merlin and Gwen were dancing. I turned my attention back to the table and poured some more wine in my glass.

"You heard the man, everyone needs to dance. Your not going to be the one to dampen the kings spirits are you?" I choked on a mouthful of wine, but managed to swallow it and turned to find none other than Arthur behind me.

"I wouldn't dare," I smiled, taking one last drink, setting my glass on the table and giving him my hand.

He danced like a prince as well, I figured all his knowledge was in fighting but I was wrong. He spun me gracefully and kept his hands at gentleman level. I looked around the room, saw Morgana and Uther dancing with laughter.

"What? Am I not entertaining enough for you?" Arthur chuckled, pulling a low dip so I had no choice but to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I was just enjoying seeing so many happy faces. Your father's especially," I laughed.

"I see your wearing the dress I spent two weeks of my life hunting down for Morgana." he said giving me a once over.

"It's not fair to complain after losing a bet, my lord."

"Oh she told you, did she," he laughed giving me another spin.

"Your turn to spin," I had to step on tiptoes to get my fingers high enough for him to spin under but he laughed, so he was having fun.

"You are quite a character my lady," he said putting his hand back on my waist.

"My lady? Isn't it against the law for a prince to call a commoner a lady? Shame on you."

"It is the noble thing to treat a woman with respect no matter what class she hails from," he said seriously.

"You really are a good man Arthur Pendragon," I said calmly, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"That must be the wine talking, your starting to fall all over the place," he snickered.

"I am not!" I scoffed. Next thing I knew a foot caught mine (Arthur's foot) and I started falling sideways' somehow he made it look like it was an intentional dip.

"See? Stumbling everywhere," he chuckled, letting go of my waist and giving me one last spin out of his fingers. It seemed like our dance was over, and a part of me was disappointed. A very, very small part.

"Dinner is served," he said noticing my expression. I looked around and saw people going to the tables, I guess we were dancing longer than we thought. For the first time I was at a loss of where to go. Did I go sit at one of the commoner tables? By Morgana? I had no idea where my place was.

"Your chair is on the other side of Morgana's. My father is fond of you, don't be afraid to act like you belong here." Arthur pointed towards Morgana.

"But I don't belong here. How long is Uther going to treat me like nobility just because I was with Morgana," I said walking away before he could respond.

I took my seat by Morgana and looked down at my plate. Everything looked delicious, I also had a glass of wine there as well. One more couldn't hurt.

"Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, it almost feels like a dream. I can tell you that I haven't felt this way in a very long time." Uther said standing in front of his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"What, drunk?" Arthur said from his other side. I smiled, he always had the most sarcastic remarks.

"Drunk with happiness my boy," Uther patted him on the shoulder. "I would have search the world, the seas, the skies, the stars for that smile," he looked down at Morgana. "To have you stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana you mean more to me than you will ever know. To Lady Morgana!"

"To Lady Morgana!" The court cheered.

All of a sudden Uther sat his glass down and leaned against the side of Morgana's chair.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I just need some air," he sighed, and headed quickly out the back door.

Everyone continued their festivities and started on their food. It was only when we heard Uther yell that anyone thought anything was wrong. I saw Morgana's faint smirk and wondered, what happened to him that she didn't tell me about. Arthur jumped out of his seat and ran for the door. Morgana followed him and I stayed where I was, not wanting to bring any attention to myself. Guilt was a hard feeling to push down. I gazed around the room and my eyes fell upon Merlin, who was staring at me. His look was so penetrating it felt like he was reading my soul, he knew, he knew what Morgana and I had done.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hope everyone liked this chapter. Please give me some feedback. Thank you :)**


End file.
